marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirk Johnson (Earth-4045)
Dirk Johnson, 'more popularly known by his nickname of '''Dirk Anger, '''is the director of HATE, the globally-known, super-human-employing anti-terrorist organization. Dirk has been known as an unlikely man for such job. He's possibly insane, violent, and unpredictable. But still, in the end, Dirk has been identified as the "icon" of HATE. With his anger impulses, violent behaviors and unpredictability, not only HATE can deliver the hate to terrorists, but also HATE's director. Dirk is also known as the maker of the superhero group called the "Avengers". He first appeared in Avengers: World on Fire Volume 1 Issue 1. History The Beginning of Dirk Anger Dirk was born in Glasgow, Scotland, UK, to two parents who had a record of serving in the military. He was born a few years before his sister, Stephanie, was born. He was known to be a good child with a good personality. He's loved by his parents even more than his sister. This led into an incident where his sister killed the parents, which ended up with Dirk violently knocking her out. Some weeks later, both of them were put into custody and separated. Dirk remained in Glasgow while her sister moved to Glastonbury. After the said events, Dirk became somehow a violent and unpredictable individual. At the age of 18, he joined the military, and at adulthood, he joined the Special Air Service for 4 years. Director of HATE Although he's a good soldier in the SAS, he found himself being discharged out of the said military group due to his "anger impulses". But, in turn, he suddenly got appointed as the director of the newly formed anti-terrorist organization, HATE. People at first, distrusted Dirk's lead in HATE. But after a long streak of successful anti-terrorism missions, Dirk was trusted by many people, even being made as an "icon of HATE". Dirk was then appointed to do "something bigger". After being tasked by this, Dirk moved to the US to "get more strategic positions". He lived in Boston after he moved. Avengers: World on Fire Dirk was "ordered" to make some kind of special team to handle terror attacks faster and better than others. Dirk at first thought that the idea was mad because he "had another idea". In fact, in the future, this "other idea" becomes what will be known today as the "Avengers". Dirk's idea of the Avengers is a group of "enhanced people" working together to combat terrorism. But then, Dirk also thought that there are other threats in the world that even normal humans or the military can handle. As such, the program was kept secret for several months, but still going. To "keep up with the Avengers later on", Dirk used HATE's resources to endow him with super-powers with a painful "serum" (process), which Dirk endured "with ease". At first, he recruited Major John Walker, and gives him enhanced physical attributes through a similar "serum", as well as a shield, made of Vibranium/Adamantium alloy, which is "one of a kind". Then, he also recruited former military friend, Fred Myers, and former mercenary with extraordinary skills, Brock Rumlow, AKA Crossbones. Fred was then known as "Boomerang". After that, Dirk proceeds to recruit the popular armored superhero father-daughter duo, Detroit Steel and Rescue. Powers and Abilities Initially, Dirk didn't possess any powers. However, he's still a figure to be feared. He's a master of several forms of fighting styles, a great and resourceful strategist. He's also a master marksman, and advanced military operator, being able to actually operate several military weapons, gadgets, tools and vehicles. He is even able to drive a jet fighter. After his conduction to HATE, Dirk was given an "eye-piece" that enhances his vision, to the extent of being able to see with perfect clarity within darkness. However, it only applies to his right eye. During the periods of forming the Avengers, Dirk endowed himself with super-powers through a "painful" experiment/serum/process that gives him superhuman physical abilities. His strength has been notable to be "random", and Dirk himself stated that his strength depends on his rage. Trivia *At first, Dirk's involvement (as well as HATE) in Earth-4045 is replaced by Nick Fury and SHIELD. But then, Dirk and HATE replaced Nick and SHIELD as the "premiere defense organization and it's leader". *Dirk's back name in this universe is an original name. His real version from ''Nextwave, ''has the real name of Dirk Anger, not Dirk Johnson. Dirk Anger is in fact, the nickname of this character instead of real name. *Dirk has been known to abuse his assistants, Maria Carter and Howard Sitwell due to his unpredictable nature, but in a "friendly" way. *He has been known to be insane. *Initially, during his younger years, Dirk was known to be a friendly, and kind individual. But after his parents' death in the hands of his sister, Stephanie, he began to exhibit a personality similar to his personality right now. *Dirk has been known to taunt new HATE recruits in order to test their resiliency. *He has once been nicknamed "Angry Dirk" by some HATE recruits. "Angry" refers to his back name while "Dirk" doesn't just refer to his real name, but a certain type of Scottish dagger named "Dirk" (essentially, some HATE recruits made fun of Dirk's front name by making it a pun with the said dagger). *Dirk is partly inspired by Deadpool. *Since his movement to the US, his personality somehow is "a bit Americanized". Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Super Reflexes Category:Earth-4045 Category:Avengers: World on Fire Category:Public Identity Category:Scottish Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Combat Masters Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Created by Jacky 50A Category:Insane Characters Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Leaders Category:Marksmanship Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Energy Senses Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Heroes Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Soldiers